Be Mine
"Be Mine", also known as "I Am This Way", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Diego Domínguez and Martina Stoessel as Diego Hernández and Violetta Castillo. Lyrics English= It's really something The way your heart keeps saying This is right, and this is right, and this is right oh oh It's all or nothing, yeah 'Cause I can feel a thousand Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies oh oh We're gonna take control Just about to get into the song I can feel you dancing to my beat You wish upon a star That I'm as in to who you are I feel like I'm just about to fly When you get a sparkle in your eye It's like everybody calls us The king and queen of broken hearts And that's the thing with me My life is kinda crazy I'm flying at full speed Now that I know you want me And that's the thing with you You want to get together That's how it's always been One look and it's forever This time it's special This song is building up inside of me If you know what I mean Come be my princess You are the one thing that can Make me fly, make me fly, lift me to the sky We're gonna take control Just about to get into the song I can feel you dancing to my beat You wish upon a star That I'm as in to who you are I feel like I'm just about to fly When you get a sparkle in your eye It's like everybody calls us The king and queen of broken hearts And that's the thing with me My life is kinda crazy I'm flying at full speed Now that I know you want me And that's the thing with you You want to get together That's how it's always been One look and it's forever When I need you You're all I see Babe, I want to say You know I need ya Don't go baby Got to keep you close to me You can shake my sanity I guess I gotta go where you go You make sense and It could not get better I got to confess I Hold you in my soul We're gonna take control I feel like I'm just about to fly When you get a sparkle in your eye It's like everybody calls us The king and queen of broken hearts And that's the thing with me My life is kinda crazy I'm flying at full speed Now that I know you want me And that's the thing with you You want to get together That's how it's always been One look and it's forever And that's the thing with me My life is kinda crazy I'm flying at full speed Now that I know you want me And that's the thing with you You want to get together That's how it's always been One look and it's forever |-| Spanish= Escucha y siente Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer, Enloquecer, enloquecer, oh Entiende y siente, Que de corazones rotos, Soy el rey, yo soy el rey, soy el rey, oh Escucha mi cancion Haz lo que te dicta el corazon En mi ritmo ponte a bailar Esto es especial mi estilo te va a conquistar Tues pies ya se mueven al compas, Se que no lo puedes evitar Es como sin alas volar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Escucha y siente Mil mariposas hay dentro de mi Si te acercas asi Entiende y siente Estoy aqui la fiesta va a empezar, va a empezar, la fiesta va a empezar Escucha mi cancion Haz lo que te dicta el corazon En mi ritmo ponte a bailar Esto es especial, mi esto te va a conquistar Tues pies ya se mueven al compas, Se que no lo puedes evitar Es como sin alas volar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Oye Muneca Yo soy asi Pregunta por ahi Pero contigo Todo cambia Cuando te acercas a mi Tus ojos me hacen sentir que estoy volando, volando Tu precensia, mi mundo completa Te haré mi princesa, hoy con un beso Escucha mi cancion Tues pies ya se mueven al compas, Se que no lo puedes evitar Es como sin alas volar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *Diego wrote the song purposely for Violetta. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Yo Soy Así" (I Am This Way). *Diego and Violetta had to perform this song as a duet during the YouMix show, and at the end of it Violetta slipped and Diego kissed her. *Diego sang this song in the Studio's entrance exam. *It's unknown who sings this song in English. *This is a Dieletta song. *Diego's Spanish solo version can be heard coming from his music player in Season 2/Episode 072. Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs